Path of Supreme Conquest - The Devoured Soul
by MercyofFire
Summary: Sesshomaru has always been strong, but was once gentle. Upon loosing what his heart desired the most caused him to grow dark and cold. Through his journey he will learn that things are not always as they seem. Was his loss purely out of rage or was something sinister behind it? Will these lessons cause him to change or will the darkness overtake him more.
1. A Hearts Betrayal

**Path of Supreme Conquest - ****The Devoured Soul**

**Chapter 1**

**A Hearts Betrayal **

Through the branches of the cherry trees in which a young dog demon stood under watching as the scene unfolds before him. There in the clearing between the cherry trees stood a woman and a man. The woman, though not human, was in human form and wore a white outer kimono with red lotus flowers embroidered around the cuffs of the sleeves and around the hemming of her kimono. The sash is white with red lotus flowers embroidered at the bottom. Her inner kimono was purple. Her blonde wavy hair was parted on the left and she wore a comb with a purple gem in the shape of a lotus flower. The man wore a brown dirty kimono an, dirty and stunk of dirt and sweat. He bore the resemblance of a poor human farmer.

The farmer approached the woman and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. The farmer placed his hand on the back of woman's head just above her neck. His other wrapped around her waist. The woman had placed her hands upon his chest as he drew her close. The poor dirty farmer whispered something in her ear causing her to become weak in the knees. The poor farmer then kisses the woman. The dog demon hiding within the trees clenched his fists crushing the flowers he had in his hand. _"So she has betrayed me after all. She has bewitched me with her lies last winter!"_

"Retched vermin!" The farmer then turns to look at the voice that came from the right of him. There before them stood a great dog demon that's attire was of white sashinuki hakama. His kimono was white with navy blue on the shoulders and sleeves with gold around the bottom of the sleeves that swirled up into the blue. Around his torso was silver lined black armor with four lotus petal shapes that hung down to his mid-thigh on either side along with the front and back. Attached to his armor was a spiked metal piece that went front the front to that back over his left shoulder. A white fur pelt draped of his right shoulder.

"The rumors are true! You have betrayed me for a human! For a dirty peasant none the less! You both shall die for your crimes!" The farmer laughed as he pushed the woman away from him and she fell weakly to the ground. Laughing the dirty human farmer replied "Master Sesshomaru, you fool. To think she ever wanted you!" "Silence…now die!" In a flash Sesshomaru grabbed the man around his throat with his right hand slamming him to the ground. Again the dirty human farmer laughed. "First your father abandoned your mother and you for a human who is close to giving birth to a child and now… Now the woman you love has done the same. How does that make you feel?' With an expressionless face Sesshomaru calmly said "I have no need to explain myself to the like's worthless human such as yourself" With that Sesshomaru sunk his poisonous claws into the man's throat killing him.

He quickly turned his attention to the woman lying on the ground behind him. "As for you, your death will not be so quick!" Tears filled the woman eyes "Sesshomaru your eyes deceive you…" "Enough you ignorant wench!" Sesshomaru picked up the woman and propped her up against his left knee bracing her with his left arm. He pierced into her chest wrapping his hand around her heart. "Sass….Sass….Sesshomaru…you fell…he" Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her heart as she moaned in pain. "Silence, I need not hear any of your poor excuses." Sesshomaru ever so slowly released the poison into the woman's body. "Sakura, who holds the powers of love and despair, know this that in your death I Sesshomaru heir the lands of the west am the one to make you meet your demise." He tightened his grip upon her heart even more still slowly releasing the toxin of his poison into her body. Sakura moaned louder with pain. "Please, my love…listen..AHHHHH" Sesshomaru tightened his grip even more; her painful moans have now turned to screams. "Your words only prolongs your pain and suffering. I will give you no mercy!"

Minutes have gone by and Sesshomaru has yet to release a deadly dose of his poison into her heart. As of yet he has only cradled her heart in his hand, slowly tightening his grip and as he even more slowly releasing his toxin. Sesshomaru knew that none of this would kill her, just prolong her death with immense pain and suffering, he was torturing her. Not even regret. Sesshomaru thought to himself _"Why? Why am I torturing her so? This isn't my nature. Has her betrayal turned me into such a wild beast that I have been brought to torturing when my pride is in jeopardy?"_

As he kneeled with the dying woman in his arms looking into her pale blue eyes with his golden eyes, his face bore no emotion. No pain or sorrow. No anger or resentment. A chilled gentle early spring breeze came upon them; the smell of cherry blossoms briefly overpowered the smell of blood from of the now dead human poor farmer and that of Sakura. His mind was brought back to a cold late fall evening in which they last shared together.

Sesshomaru stood beneath the trees watching Sakura as she stood in the small clearing of the cherry trees. (The very same spot as she lay dying in his arms.) Sakura stood in the center of the small clearing looking up at the sky watching as the sun set from over the top of the cherry trees. The mixture of orange, yellow and red reflecting off the clouds in which were slowly filling the sky was quit mesmerizing. The colors of the sky were very completing to her sun kissed complexion.

"You're late again Master Sesshomaru" Sakura said without moving. Slowly Sesshomaru emerged from behind the trees and approached her. Upon reaching the destination he knelt upon his knee. "Forgive me my lady." "You may rise." She said without moving. Sesshomaru stood up and moved to stand to the left of Sakura and joined her gaze towards the sky. He stood tall and firm with his hands behind his back. "Tonight's sunset is rather spectacular isn't it Master Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru inwardly frowned. He wasn't too keen on times in which she forced him to make any acknowledgment to fondness that wasn't of his own accord. "I conquer Lady Sakura. It would appear that your people have bestowed a gift unto you in appreciation of your return tomorrow." The corners of Sakura's lips turned upward ever so slightly into a soft gentle smile. "It would appear as such. Master Sesshomaru." Sakura smiled slightly more. "Might I ask where your armor is this evening? In all these years I have yet seen you without it upon you receiving it." Sesshomaru inwardly frowned a little more and thought to himself. _"She is toying with me more than usual tonight." _Despite his annoyance he respectfully answered. "I am having it polished per my father's request, My Lady."

Sakura let out a soft and gentle giggle. "Such formalities, at ease Master Sesshomaru." Upon hearing that Sesshomaru made short bow and said "Thank you My Lady." He then stood more freely, looked down at her with only eye movement and softly growled. "You enjoy toying with me don't you Sakura?" Giggling Sakura replied. "I find it amusing the lengths you will go when respecting the rules of our fore fathers." Sesshomaru while still looking down upon her with the corner of his eyes softly, but gently growled. "You know as well as I do that your people hold a much higher prestige than my people. Disobeying the rules of our fore fathers means certain death for both parties. I Sesshomaru heir to the lands of west prefer that if my demise were to ever come, it not be over something so ridicules."

Sakura laughed and turned to face Sesshomaru. She then placed her right hand upon his chest and raised an eye brow. "It would seem that your intense training as of late has strengthened you." Sakura gave him a mischievous flirtatious smile and gently pushed him. Accepting the much desired flirtation Sesshomaru took a step back and placed his hand upon her and drew her close. "Yes, I just might be able to beat you in a duel when you return." In a mocking tone Sakura replied with "Ridiculous." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and gently growled "You dare mock me."

Sakura gently, but playfully pushed herself away from him. They stood there looking at each other for a brief moment. "I have something for you Sakura." He then pulled out a small box white box tied shut with a pink ribbon from his pocket. "Another token I presume." Sakura opened the box to find a hair comb with a gemmed purple lotus flower. She pulled out the hair comb and held up so the remaining light from the setting sun making the gems sparkle. "Sass Sass Sesshomaru… It's beautiful." Sesshomaru inwardly beamed with delight and thought to himself. _"Not as beautiful as the beauty before me." _He then took the comb and placed it in her hair. Sakura stood there reading his expressionless face and smiled even bigger. "Your eyes…Your eyes speak for you. Thank you I shall accept this gift as the way your eyes mean for it to be intended."

Fearing she could read deep into her eyes which she has been able to since they were children Sesshomaru looked up at the sky. "The sun is about to set." Sakura looked up at the sky as the sun was about half way behind the tops of the trees. A cold breeze swept passed them and Sakura shivered. "Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked. Without waiting for an answer he removed his fur pelt that hung over his right shoulder and placed it around Sakura's shoulders. He placed his hand over top of her hands and slid his fingers between hers taking her hands in his. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her drawing her near and gently pressed her up against her body. "Is this better?" He said in a soft whisper in her ear. Sakura slightly tightened the grip of her arms forcing him to be drawn closer.

As they stood there embarrassing one another in the chilled fall night Sesshomaru's heart began to beat a little faster, he could feel hers beat faster as well. He lowered his head and silently sniffed her neck. He closed his eyes and made a soft growling moan. Sakura pressed the back of her head against his chest and Sesshomaru raised his head slightly and pulled her closer. She accepted the mild advancement with the gentle pressing of her cheek next to his. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

He could hear Sakura's heart begin to beat a little faster with each slight tightening of the embrace. Twice she took a deep breath as she was going to speak, but didn't. "What is it Sakura? What is that you are afraid to say?" Sakura squeezed her fingers gently between his. "I'm not afraid of to say anything, just having a hard time with my words at present. I have suspected such admiration for you as of late, but never expected to act upon it before." Her sweet scent was causing his body to react in ways that were unknown to him. Though he knew he was becoming internally aroused. Much to his surprise he lost composure momentarily. Sesshomaru brought his lips inward to his mouth and lightly licking them. He then placed his lip upon her neck. Sakura let out a soft moan from deep within. With that his heart beat even a little faster and tingle swept over his body. He wasn't expecting her to react in such slight yet enticing manor. Her reaction caused his body to react in a way that he has never felt before. The tingle the swept over him made his heart beat faster, his chest tighten and for moment it was hard to breathe; in which caused him to slightly take deep yet hollow breaths. He tightened his eyes and his embrace to the max he knew he could do without causing her harm. Once the light dampness of his lips was dry he removed them and placed his cheek against hers once more. He brought his lips inward and lightly licked them again so he could savor the sweet taste of her skin. The feeling that was within his body intensified. Sesshomaru took a few moments to regain his composure. He feared that his unexpected inner arousal would turn outward. Not having such an overcoming of his body before, he feared that the wild beast that lay inside dog demons would overtake him, thus ruining the moment he had intended to have with Sakura.

"A few months ago father had said that I am not to be betrothed, that I am free to take a wife of my choosing when I am ready to do so. He didn't want me to suffer the same fate of loveless marriage as he has." Sakura's heart began to beat at a more rapid pace. "So am I to assume that with all of the gifts you have been giving me these past few months are in relations to what your father has said." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I cannot deny that the thought has crossed my mind." Sakura softly gasped. "Sesshomaru, please understand that I must ask this. Is this admiration due to fact that pairing of our kinds will bring great power to your lands?" Sesshomaru outwardly frowned and sighed. For the first time in his life he was saddened. The thought of her believing that everything he has done over the past few months were all done for political reasons. "Sakura, I cannot deny that what you say a true regarding the pairing of our kinds, but you hold the powers of love and despair for all living things. You are able to look within my heart and find the answer to your question yourself." Upon saying that he could feel her heart sink and her body begin to shiver.

Sakura just stood there in his arms for a few moments before removing herself from his embrace and turning to face him. Angrily she looked upon him. "How dare you ask me such a thing? You know very well that I do not use the gifts of my people in such a manor. I only give the ability for what lies in the heart to be seen." Sakura stood before him breathing heavy with anger. Sesshomaru reached out his arms and took a small step towards her in attempt to embrace her. She wouldn't allow it. She blocked his advancement with her hands and took a step back. "Are you able to answer the question from within yourself?"

Sesshomaru stood there looking at her. He wanted her to read his eyes giving that she has stated she can do as such many times over the years before he replied to her question. Once her breathing slowed down and her stance softens he spoke. "Sakura for many years I have denied myself such pleasures of loving one freely. I once believed I wouldn't be allowed to live my life with the one person in which my heart has always desired. I kept those feeling buried deep inside. Keeping my emotions buried for all these years have caused me to grow cold and emotionless to a certain level. Only one person has ever been able to see me and that is you."

Sesshomaru wrapped his right arm around Sakura and drew him close to her. He placed his left hand under chin and brought her face up to his. She placed her hand upon his biceps "My Lady, I have never known what actual love is; I didn't have the luxury of growing up in a home that displayed such level of emotion. In all actually the display of any emotion was taught as sign of weakness. At this moment I feel I am weak just by speaking thus much and deeply. I know not if I am able to display love or if I am capable of loving you in the level one such as you deserves." With his usual blank look upon his face he drew he closer. "I do not ask for hand in marriage, all I ask is that you, Lady Sakura, allow for me to court you upon your return in the spring. If my treatment towards you is adequate, than come winter let me know if I am capable of holding to a person of your stature." Sakura buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly. "Sesshomaru, I will allow it." The first snowflakes of the season began to fall as Sesshomaru lifted her face up to his once more. He gazed into her deep blue eyes as the snow fell more heavily. Sakura smiled at him. Bewitched by her beauty he smiled back. "Sesshomaru..." As he drew her closer and with a playful smirk he gently whispered "Silence." and kissed her passionately.

"Sesshomaru…please" Having closed his eyes during the memory of the event that had taken place during their last encounter Sesshomaru had closed his eyes. Once open he realized though still cradling her heart in his hands, he had loosened his hold on her heart and stopped releasing his poison. "Silence! I need not hear anything from you!" He tightened his grip his grip once more as she moan in pain. He released a dose of his poison into her body and she began to scream in pain. "You deserve to suffer for your deceit." He tightened his grip once more and slowly freed more of his toxins into her body. "I Sesshomaru will never bare any such weaknesses to another ever again. For I Sesshomaru, am proud to be nothing more than a wild beast that will not be tamed."

At the moment he pierced her heart with his claws and released a heavy dose from his poisonous claws. The poison entered her heart and slowly filled her body. Sesshomaru looked deep into her eyes as tears were pouring down her face. "Now die!" He then pierced her heart deeper and released more poison into her heart. Though still conscious her scream became silent and her heavy breathing faded. Sakura was now slowly dying at speed in which he controlled. Her body began to weaken and the color drained from her skin. No longer did her skin show any favor of being kissed from the sun, her body growing cold and her breathing was nothing more than weak and faint gasps of desperation.

Sakura placed on her hand his arm and sweetly smiled at him. A wave of emotions overpowered him as the woman on whom he had deep admiration for since childhood lay dying in his arms. In a nearly silent chocked voice she said unto him. "I forgive you. For I have looked into your heart and have seen what it truly desires deep down from within. I will grant you that wish in which what little powers I have left will allow." For the first time in his life tears swelled with his eyes. He pulled Sakura closer to him and he whispered. "I have always loved you." He lowered his head and kissed her. As he was doing so he filled her heart with a deadly dose of his poison. Sakura's body began to disintegrate into petals of cherry blooms and fly in the gently breeze of the spring day.

The ground beneath Sesshomaru began to shake and open. Thinking he was going to sucked in he quickly sprung to his feet and jumped back. He watched as a cherry tree emerged from the very spot he killed Sakura. The tree grew to be of great height and portions. He looked in shock and amazement momentarily before slowly approaching the tree. Upon approaching he gently placed one hand upon the tree.


	2. Father and Son Divided

**Chapter 2**

**Father and Son Divided**

Covered in blood Sesshomaru returns the castle. All eyes were upon him as he slowly walked into the court yard and fell to his knees as he held his right hand in front of him gazing upon it. Two guards approached him. "Master Sesshomaru, are you alright. Where is Sakura?" One guard knelt down to face Sesshomaru and started to look over his body for the source of blood. The other looked around to see if there was any sign of Sakura following after him. His eyes fell upon the new tree the stood taller than the rest. "Was that tree always there?" Sesshomaru mumbled something, but no one could hear. "Quick let's get him inside before he brings evermore attention." The other guard helped stand Sesshomaru up and proceeded to walk towards the castle. "Where is Sakura, she was with you was she not?" Sesshomaru in a dazed expression just looked at his hand. "Master Sesshomaru I implore you, did something happen to Sakura?" In a soft shaken tone Sesshomaru replied. "I….I… I killed her." Both guards stopped dead in their tracks and looked at each other. "We need to take him the Lord."

As they entered the castle the Lord Inu no Taisho was rushing down the stairs into the foyer. "What happened? Why am I smelling Sakura's blood?" One of the guards looked upon the Lord and sadly explained. "It's Sakura's blood my Lord. Master Sesshomaru has admitted to killing her." Lord Inu no Taisho mouth dropped and his widened with shock. "What? Where….Where is she?" Sesshomaru looked at his father and calmly said "Gone…She is gone Father. Sakura turned into a tree." Still in shock he just looked upon his son before instructing the guards to take him to get cleaned up.

Lord Inu no Taisho entered his study and sat his desk. "Why Sesshomaru? Why would you do such a thing?" He buried his face with in his hands. "I hope your actions don't bring war upon our people." The door burst open he looked up to see that it was Lady Emi of the Western Lands come barging in. "Tell me is isn't true. Tell me our son didn't kill the one he was intending on marrying." Lord Inu no Taisho remained silent with face buried in his hands. "This isn't good!" Lady Emi said scolding. "Whatever his reasons are will bring even more turmoil among our people. This only will add fuel to fire in which you started with fathering a half blood!" Lord Inu no Taisho slammed his hands down his desk and quickly stood up. "Enough!" He was about to continue when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Two guards entered the room "Lord Inu no Taisho we have heard word that there is a dead human in the small clearing. The human appears to a farmer. He has Sakura's smell all over him and…and." The guard fell silent. Lord Inu no Taisho's looked at the guard. "Spit it out!" The other guard stepped forward "My Lord her scent is among the humans lips as well." All eyes fell upon the guard. "There is also a rather large cherry tree in the center of the clearning the two would often met My Lord." Lady Emi looked and Lord Inu no Taisho. Her face reddened and her eyes were full of furry. "So she betrayed my son with a human, present one at that!"

"My Lord." Both Lady Emi and Lord Inu no Taisho turned to look at the door to see one of castle handmaidens standing in the door way. "The young Master is all cleaned up, but isn't himself at present. He keeps mumbling the same thing over and over." Lord Inu no Taisho looked down upon the floor "What is it he keeps mumbling." "He isn't making much sense My Lord. His words are rather broken and scattered. All that I could make out while assisting him was that she was in arms kissing him. Sorry My Lord but I instructed the others to aid him to rest for I feel that he will not be much use at present. Forgive me if that was out of line, I am just worried for Master Sesshomaru." Lord Inu no Taisho walked towards that window and saw the tree. "Did he mention a tree?" The young handmaiden looked up. "Yes, My Lord, but it wasn't clear on what he meant." Lord Inu no Taisho sighed and with a saddened tone replied. "Let him rest for now I will try talking to him once he has calmed down. He is shock right now and as you stated will not be much help on this matter at present. That will be all you all may go back to your duties."

A week has passed and Sesshomaru has yet to have emerged from his room. As he sits in a chair next to the windowed door going onto his balcony, he coldly stares at the tree. Thoughts of what kind of punishment filled his mind. He knew that his actions where punishable by death of Sakura's people if they feel her murder was unjust, but not of his own people. Her people, though not demon, do hold a higher standing to those of the demon world. "To die of execution for bestowing the punishment of betrayal among our people, would be beneath me. Surly father will not allow it. Though he yet to have return from her lands." Sesshomaru squints' his eyes as even more fury overcame him. "He is probably with that wretched whore of a human."

Sesshomaru stood up and continued his gaze upon the tree. His thoughts began to wonder to how he acted once Sakura had left for the winter. All winter long he would ask for advice on how to court the young maiden successfully. _"I made such a fool of myself." _He thought to himself. "How foolish of me to have surrendered to such weak emotions, to love is weakness. I Sesshomaru am not weak."

There was knock on his bedroom door, Sesshomaru turned to face the door. "Enter." The door opened and an older woman that of a rat demon entered the room. She wore a light blue kimono with white cranes. "Master Sesshomaru, I have the new kimono and pants you have requested." Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you Yui, you may place it on the bed." Yui walked towards the bed and placed a package on the bed before turning and walked towards the door. "Master Sesshomaru your father has returned and you like to speak with you in the study." "Thank you Yui."

Sesshomaru entered the study to find that his father was sitting at the desk and his mother standing behind him. Both of his parents looked at him with raised eyebrows at his new attire. There he stood before his parents with new clothing which was now mostly white. The kimono had a red crest upon the left shoulder which bore a beautifully done embroidery of cherry blossoms in white shiny threading. The long flowing sleeves bore the same red material around the cuffs with embroidery of cherry blossoms as well. "Tell me my son, why would have chosen such a thing?" He glared at his mother. "Mother, Sakura lived a life of honor prior to her betrayal. That life should be honored and respected." Lady Emi folded her arms and with scowled looked on her face stood there peering at her son. "Emi that is enough." His father stated. "Things are hard enough as it is for everyone right now. If you wish to open your mouth you may leave." Lady Emi glared at her mate from the corner of her eyes.

"Come my son and sit, for we have many things to discuss." Sesshomaru had requested to remain standing, but his father ordered him to sit in the chair in front of the desk. "As you may know the evidence at the scene seems to prove your story. The widow of the farmer has confirmed that she had thoughts of her husband had taken a liking to another. She knows not what actions if any had been taken between him and Sakura." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father." Yes father I know all of this. Can you please just get on with the point?" Lord Inu no Taisho sighed. "What I am about to say my son will be hard for you. Sakura's people knew of the events that aspired between the two before I had arrived. Do not fear punishment of death for what I am told that everything has been foreseen." Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little, but his face remains emotionless. "What do you mean by that Father?" Lord Inu no Taisho looked down at his desk. "Sorry my son, I am not able to answer that for you at this time, for myself do not know the answers. All that was said is that everything happened for a reason and holds great value in your journey that lies ahead."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father once more. "What journey is that Father?" Lord Inu no Taisho looked at his son with great sorrow. "I cannot deny my disapproval for your actions and I am sure you know that something must be done." Sesshomaru nodded knowingly, for he knew that it was his father's duty and not his to have taken action on the punishment of Sakura. He knew that it wouldn't go unpunished by his father, though he didn't know what his father had in mind. "Sesshomaru at this time you are to be dethroned. This remains so until you have fulfilled your journey and learned all of the life lessons that lies ahead of you." Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide. "Dethroned…Father you don't intend to make that unborn half breed rule over the lands. That would be disgrace to our kind."

Lord Inu no Taisho stood up and slammed his hands on his desk and raised his voice. Sesshomaru you may not accept it now, but in time you will grow to have great admiration for your sibling and greatly regret your actions." Sesshomaru inwardly smiled. "I think not father. I have no regrets for my actions I am stronger than that. Now I ask this of you again Father. What is this journey that you speak of?" Lord Inu no Taisho sat down before replying to his son. "Only you can decide that for yourself. Once you have succeeded, you will rule over a great and powerful empire. Your mother will rule if I should ever meet my demise." Sesshomaru stood up. "Is that all father?" Lord Inu no Taisho nodded and motioned for him to leave.

Once Sesshomaru had left the room Lady Emi spoke. "Well that went better than expected." Lord Inu no Taisho rolled his eyes. "Don't let his calm demeanor fool you. He took nothing as it was intended and will grow to hate all things." Lady Emi walked in front of the desk. "You were rather vague." Lord Inu no Taisho looked up. "Vague is what he needs right now. Do not worry for him his path in life is lining up for him and will come out." Lady Emi walked toward the window and looked out. "That might very well be true." She turned to look at her mate. "So when do you plan on telling him the rest. I am sure will take a large part in this so called journey." Lord Inu no Taisho and with a scowled look upon his face he growled. "Things are hard enough for him at present. There is no need to add more to it right now. In truth if with what happened with Sakura I would have done it already." Lady Emi took a deep breath. "So you do intend to go through with it after all knowing that your son needs you?" With that she stormed out the door.

Two weeks have passed and the days have grown warmer. Naturally there were whispers of Sesshomaru's new attire, but he paid no attention. When asked, depending on their ranking, he would either say "I don't have to answer to the likes of you" or he gave the same answer in which he gave his parents. Whispers of his new attire were not the only ones though. The castle new of his dethroning and could see the relationship between him and his father have become even more strained than before. The relationship has always been somewhat strained, but since the news of the half breed, things have been slowly increasing. With each despairing event Sesshomaru had grown colder than before.

Now his father has given Sesshomaru the news that he had secretly married the human who carries his half breed sibling. Lord Inu no Taisho had been making preparations for him and his new wife to live together safely, but needed to make sure that his empire would not crumble for he didn't entirely trust his former mate Lady Emi.

As he stood among the balcony his eyes began to wonder off into the distance falling upon the abnormally large cherry tree that now stands tall and proud on the very spot in which Sakura had died. His mind began to wonder to the evening of that late fall when they returned to castle. The two of them were embarrassing for all to see and the whole castle was beaming for it was union many had long hoped for. "Ridiculous." He mumbled. "Love is a pathetic thing. Only the weak need love to feel strong. I Sesshomaru need no such weaknesses on my path of supreme conquest."

Sesshomaru's dislike for humans has grown tremendously as result to the betrayal and upcoming birth of his half breed sibling. The dislike was now pure hatred for all humans and hated the fact that his father had taken a human as a wife. He was relieved of the fact that his father had never attempted to move her into the castle and spent his nights with her away from the castle. "Such pitiful filth humans are."


End file.
